omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperBearNeo X/Xenogears/Xenosaga Cosmology
Xenogears/Xenosaga Cosmology & Scaling Hello guys, it's been awhile since i did a post regarding the power of a verse. Well today i'm going to do a power gauging of a under represented verse within the Debating Community. Which is the Xeno Series (Which encompasses Xenogears, Xenosaga and the Xenoblade), a really good franchise that is a masterpiece even to this day. Anyways, what i serve to do is explain how Wave Beings are 1-A and why higher beings are virtually untouchable. Without further ado, let's start this Note: If your confused for where i'm getting all this information, then refer here as the quotes come from here *http://issuu.com/the.derviche24/docs/xenosaga_iii_perfect_guide' *https://xeno-underground.net/wiki/lib/exe/fetch.php?media=truth_of_xs.html.pdf Cosmology 'Dimensional Universe (Dimensioned Space)' In Xenogears, the main setting in which everything takes place is referred to as The Dimensional Universe, which is also known as the lower domain. This is the layer in which humanity resides in and it overlaps with two other layers (The Real and Imaginary Number Domains) *''"The dimensional universe that has become the stage of Xenosaga is composed of two overlapping domains: the real-number domain-- the real-number universe that can be perceived (to know via a sense organ)--, and the imaginary-number domain-- the imaginary-number universe that cannot be perceived."'' *'"Also, 'Dimensional Universe' is a term that refers to the lower domain."' ^ Basically the Dimensional Universe is akin to our actual universe, where dimensions reside 'The Real and Imaginary Domains' Within the Lower Domain, there are two domains that overlap with the dimensional universe. Which are the aformentioned Real and Imaginary Domains, those two domains encompass everything that can and cannot be perceived by humanity. Every idea, every concept...literally everything exists within either of those dual-systems *''"the real-number universe that can be perceived (to know via a sense organ)--, and the imaginary-number domain-- the imaginary-number universe that cannot be perceived. Every single thing that's in the universe is something that exists, extending into these two domains. For example, in the case of humans, the "substance and flesh" that can be seen and touched are in the real-number domain, and the "consciousness and heart" that cannot be sensed are existing in the imaginary number domain."'' *''"In the lower domain where mankind exists, two mutually complementary domains coexist: the real number domain and imaginary number domain. A dual-layer structure similar to this also exists in the upper domain. However, the lower domain existence of mankind is unaware of what kind of state the dual-layer structure of the upper domain is in. This is because it is impossible to perceive and understand the structure of a higher-level domain from a lower-level one."'' What to take note Everything whether it's real or abstract, it exists within Xenosaga, whether it's in the Real Domain, where concrete and things that can be perceived by humanity are present or the Imaginary Domain, where everything from abstract concepts, ideas and other unreal things exist The Real Universe and Imaginary Universe are dualistic systems. One encompasses reality, which we can sense and define. Whilst the other encompasses all that is unreal, aka concepts, abstract things and other stuff of that nature Domains have a dimensional-like difference between them. A upper layer canot be perceived by a lower layer. We essentially have the Dimensional Universe, where the concept of dimensions lie and the imaginary/real domains, which are transcendent of it 'The Upper Domain' The Upper Domain, is a later of existence that's transcendent of even the lower domain (Where dimensional space, concepts, ideas and abstractions reside). So basically this realm is beyond all concepts and dimensions Scaling So now that we've gone over the cosmology of the Xeno Series. We must understand why this applies to beings within the verse. Which is does scale. Most notably to beings such as The Wave Existence (To extension Fei Wong & Elly Van Houten, who were capable of becoming the entity itself) and U-Do (The Supreme Being of the Xeno Series) 'The Wave Existence' It's completely transcendent of The Upper Layer, which within itself is infinitely beyond The Imaginary/Real Universe (Where all concepts, ideals and abstractions reside), which transcends The Universe (Where the infinite-Dimensional Space resides, as noted by The Hilbert Effect and by the fact the concept of Quantum Mechanics reside). Meaning he's atleast 3 or 4 infinities above baseline 1-A. It has little to no actual weaknesses. In fact, the only "limitations", it has are ones that it imposes on itself. Which means that he's applicable for High 1-A as said tierinh requires you have no major limitation. It's second only to U-Do. Who's the supreme being of the verse, baring no other 'U-Do' Now, this may sound controversial. But i can confidently say that U-Do is a Tier 0. Now lemme explain myself here. U-DO is a being that transcends the entire Xenosaga/Xenogears Cosmology and whose infinite, eternal and imperishable existence shall remain existing after both Domains are destroyed in it's entirety. ^ We know that all of the Universe, in all it's domains, will inevitably be destroyed. However, we also learn that U-Do transcends all domains and that his existence is therefore lonely and imperishable. Even with the whole of reality gone, U-Do will still exist. Furthermore, U-DO is implied to be the Christian God / Gnostic God, a consciousness that created all of existence. What this all means is. Even in relation to beings such as The Wave Existence, U-Do is transcendent and incomprehensible. He's the god of everything and no entity, force or concept can even fathom it's existence. As it's an existence that has no limits, none whatsoever Final Conclusion little to no limitation with that character in question being The Wave Existence. Finally U-Do, is the supreme being, who's power is infinite and unsurpassed, baring none *''" (...) because the Upper Domain differs from the lower's imaginary domain, an upper-domain existence is fundamentally different from a human consciousness."'' *'"And the dialogue with U-Do is not simply a spoken exchange. It is something beyond the lingual communication recognized on the surface; a great deal of information blends, and U-Do observes even down to the bottom of the soul. This is U-Do's observation; this is the exposure of the souls filled with a desperation that transcends domains."' *'"They also learn the fear of absolute loneliness; of U-Do, the solitary existence who has absolutely no one else; of the complete collapse of the universe, which is carved into them from U-Do's lonely and imperishable existence, and which amounts to denial since the origin of existence; and of the annihilation of any and all existence."' Category:Blog posts Category:Xeno Series Category:Xenogears Category:Xenosaga